Charred Yellows
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Hichi x Ichi, murderer and arsonist. how are they to live? one wants revenge, the other doesn't know what he wants.
1. Make It Burn

MAKE IT BURN

_yea babe! This is a story I'm excited about! Woot woot! It might (key word being might) even be longer than all my others! Enjoy!_

They took his lighter. Then his matches. Those things were apart of him. He was sure if he didn't have them he would go crazy. The police officer was feeling him a bit too much, and obviously enjoying it.

"Hey man, aren't you having a bit too much fun?" He asked, scowl on his face as he tilted his head a bit to get a better look at the officer's sick face. That was when the other officer stepped in.

"He's right Edokawa. If you're not careful he'll call sexual harassment." He snickered. So you can call harassment on cops too? He filed that away for use later.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a loud cackle. Ripping down the hall was a mad man with white hair. He was about to pass right by him, their eyes catching. He giggled suddenly and grabbed him, placing a rough kiss on his lips. "'ey babe, you're gonna help me get outta 'ere" Quickly, he placed himself behind him, a gun to his head. "Try it an' I shoot." he said with a laugh.

"Should we let them go?" a couple of cops asked. He could feel the other's smirk at his neck.

"Jus' lemme go loves. Cuz I really will shoot 'im" He smiled to himself. Nah, he didn't mind dying this way.

"Hey, if you're gonna kill me...light a fire afterwards." the mad man looked at him and laughed, backing slowly out of the station.

"Sure, why not?" he said as they broke into a run. "Can ya tell me why yer so calm? Most would start screamin' 'specially since it's me." He draped an arm around his shoulder, smirking as they walked onto a bus, sneaking past the driver.

He laughed. "You were helping me get out too...would you have really shot?" he didn't look too worried. He didn't _feel_ too worried. He wondered why. This man was so comfortable, as if he'd known him all his life.

"Yup. But it woulda been a waste." he leaned down and kissed him again. Not anything loving or endearing, just the contact of flesh. "You're damn cute."

"Alright, if I'm going to be your hostage, I might as well learn your name, right? By the way, you got a lighter on you?"

"Ain't got one. I'm Hichigo, Hichigo Shirosaki. Murderer at yer service." he made a mocking bow to him, a wide grin on his face. What a strange guy.

So why didn't he feel worried?

"I'm Ichigo. Arsonist." he said. He wasn't worried. All he wanted were some matches. Maybe he would make the entire bus blow up. He wanted to burn things.

Because fire was just so pretty and comforting.

Maybe that's why he liked him. His eyes were a gorgeous yellow, like a very bright fire. His eyes were insane, but comforting. They were yellow eyes of deception. But so very beautiful.

OWARI

_so. Likie so far? I had trouble with title! But I'm happy! Review!_


	2. Take It Away

TAKE IT AWAY

_chappie two. Nothing might not happen for a little..._

It was dark. Which was strange, because they were near Tokyo. And Tokyo was never dark. No, it wasn't dark. His eyes were just closed. He blinked them opening, met with the looming face of Hichigo.

"Hiya. Yer a heavy sleeper. We're gonna leave soon. I bough' ya a lighter too. I know ya arsonists can't go too long without 'em." Ichigo took the lighter gratefully, flicking it a couple of times and watching the little flame. "Don' set anythin' on fire, ne?" Hichigo warned with a smirk. "C'mon, we're goin' ta the subway."

"Do you even have any money?" Ichigo asked as they descended the stairs. Hichigo looked thoughtful and shook his head. Ichigo blushed. "well...I keep some... down there..." he pointed to his pants, blushing deeper.

"I was wonderin' why it always looked so heavy down 'ere! I thought ya jus' had a constant hard on." Hichigo laughed at his own vulgar words, making Ichigo blush harder. Ichigo fished out his wallet (with some disgusted looks from other people) and payed for their tickets.

Why did he want to run away as well? He didn't have to go with Hichigo any further. But the murderer didn't mind, and he didn't mind. So he supposed it was all right.

The train ride was long and weary. Most of the time he spent leaning on Hichigo's shoulder. His eyes caught sight of something hanging around the pale man's neck. " what's that?" he asked, lifting the string on his finger. The pendent kind of looked like teeth,

"It's a premature panther's jawbone." Hichigo informed, looking at it lovingly. "My boyfriend got it fer me when 'e went ta africa"

"Where's your boyfriend now?" Ichigo asked, feeling the smooth bone beneath his fingers. He found it pretty sick to have a jawbone around your neck, but he could tell Hichigo loved it. "Still in africa?"

"Heh, 'e's in the great music store in the sky." Hichigo told him, smirking mirthlessly. Ichigo's mouth formed a small 'o'. He shouldn't have said anything. "Don' look like that, yer too cute. The bastard wen' an' kicked on me. But it wasn't 'is fault, so I shouldn' be mad at 'im"

"Who's fault was it?" Ichigo's curiosity got the better of him. And he backed up off the other man's shoulder when he saw the fury behind his pretty yellow eyes.

"Aizen Sousuke killed him" Hichigo growled. His hand clenched into a fist, his jaw set. "And I'm gonna kill him for it. But, 'nough o' that now. We gotta hurry an' get ta hokkaido" Ichigo didn't bother asking what was in hokkaido for them. It was scary how Hichigo could switch moods so quickly. He was smiling at him, patting his head to smooth his worried frown away.

They camped out in the train station while they waited for morning. They were both hungry and tired, but they knew they were almost safe. At least they thought they were, they were in Kodaira after all. Ichigo hummed softly, trying to get as comfortable as he could on the bench.

"What're ya singin'?" Hichigo asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, under the excuse of keeping him warm.

"A lullaby my mom used to sing to me. It's stuck in my head." Hichigo smirked, drawing him close to his chest.

"Sing some lemme hear." Hichigo was such a strange guy, who burned like fire.

OWARI

_yea! Chappie two! Heh. I was rolling around on my living room floor until I came up with a real plot. I gots one now. Hee hee. Aizen-chan is my plot. (Pokes lazy aizen) reveiw!_


	3. Put It Out

PUT IT OUT

_chappie three..I was thinking. The reason I don't have a lot of reveiws is probably cuz people are busy on the holidays... gotta wrap my mom's gift...enjoy!_

It felt like a the same thing for a long time, and Ichigo was running out of money. They were in Inagi now. Hichigo had already decided it was safe enough to stick around for a little while.

"We need money." Ichigo stated in dismay as he fingered 100 yen, which was all they had left. Hichigo grunted in agreement, reloading his gun. They were staying with a kind half senile old lady who thought they were her sons. Though Ichigo wasn't too happy about the arrangement. Hichigo was quick to agree.

"If ya wan' money so bad, become a host." Hichigo suggested with a smirk, shining his gun with a white cloth.

"Why don't you work, if you're so cocky?!" Ichigo shouted at him, but quieted down when he remembered the old lady was sleeping. "You're the one who wanted to run so figure out something to do!"

"Relax, Ichi-kun. If we ask the ol' lady, I'm sure she'll 'elp us." he grinned, as if he had come up with the smartest idea in the world.

"We can't be mooching off of other people!"

"'hen go getta job." he was too calm, and it was pissing Ichigo off. Sometimes everything about Hichigo pissed him off. He was just too easy going, too simple. Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh, making the other man laugh. "I need ta kill somethin'...be back in a bit."

"If you kill someone, it'll tell the cops where we are!" Ichigo warned. He needed matches...he needed them now...

"Not if I kill 'em in a diff'rent style" Hichigo said with a laugh. "an' I'll take 'is wallet, if it makes ya 'appy." Ichigo said nothing, instead following him out the door. He really needed to burn something. They parted ways.

When he burned things, he was happy. When he burned things, he was free. Sometimes he wished he was a wisp of smoke, rising and rising without a care in the world, intoxicating the clouds and water. Fire was wild. You couldn't stop it once it got going.

He wondered, as he stood before the fire with a whole bunch of other spectators, what was Hichigo killing for. Revenge was a simple answer, but why? What was there for him, in getting revenge? He didn't want Hichigo to get the death penalty or something for killing people.

"Ya look worried, Ichi-kun." Hichigo observed wisely, smoothing the frown between his eyebrows. "What're ya worring 'bout? Yer family or somthin'?" he sat at the kitchen table, the opposite side of Ichigo, staring at him with an analyzing gaze.

"To tell the truth, I'm worried about you." Ichigo admitted, sighing. He hated telling people what he was feeling, but he couldn't help but give into those beautiful yellow eyes. Hichigo grinned at him, taking his hand and wrapping it around something lumpy before kissing him. He seemed to do that a lot. And he enjoyed it too.

"Ya don't hafta be. I can worry 'bout myself. Ya'll cause wrinkles if ya keep up like 'hat. 'ere's 'nough money 'ere ta keep us goin', Ichi-kun." he said before leaving the kitchen. Ichigo looked down at the wallet in his hand. It was big, Hichigo must have killed a business man. He wondered who.

OWARI

_yersh, I am going to make ichi-kun a host, and yersh, I didn't make hichichi kill some random person on the street. He killed someone important. Heh heh. You'll find out who next episode._


	4. Light It Again

LIGHT IT AGAIN

_chappie four..._

Becoming a host was easy. He admitted that he was sad when he had to lie to the old lady when she asked where he was going, but he needed money, he needed it bad.

The host club he was working at was always dark and filled with women. It was scary how a lot of older women came onto him. It made him uncomfortable, but he was paid to flirt, and flirting was what he did. But all the while, he found himself wanting to be somewhere else. At home, where Hichigo and the old lady were.

It scared him even worse when he got good at it. Five weeks later, Ichigo had enough money to satisfy him. He quit. And he did so quite happily.

"Wow, Ichi-kun. I'm so proud o' ya. We can take off now, if ya want." Hichigo had been restraining Ichigo from leaving all this time.

"You boys are going now?" Baa-chan asked, standing near the door of the bedroom as they packed the few things they had (two wallets and a gun).

"Yea...sorry...mom...I know we just got here." Ichigo apologized. The woman smiled at him, her wrinkled face happy yet sad.

"You don't have to call me that. I know you two aren't my sons." she hugged them both, placing a silk bag that had seen better days in Ichigo's hand. "Now. You boys stay out of trouble. And when you can, visit me." Ichigo bowed.

"I can't accept this baa-chan." Hichigo blanched, smacking him over the head.

"Yes ya can. Now let's go." Hichigo pulled him from the apartment. They spent their walk to the train station in silence. "Ya got no survival instincts." Hichigo scolded quietly, grinning. "It's not gonna get ya very far if ya keep like that. I know ya felt bad 'bout buggin' the ol' lady. But tha' was her kindness. She did it cause she wanted to. It was a gift."

Ichigo pouted for a moment before he decided that Hichigo's logic made sense. "Yer too cute." Hichigo said quietly, kissing him. Why did he always do that?! Didn't he want to avenge his boyfriend?! But it would be lying if Ichigo said he didn't like it. It would be lying if he said he didn't want it.

Every moment. The same way he wanted fire. Hichigo's yellow eyes made him burn. "W-who did you kill...the other day?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo grinned at him. Seeing right through him, the way he always did.

"Gin Ichimaru. He's financial support for Aizen. Kill him and Aizen goes crashing down. Heh, fucking bastard."

"You want to torture him as much as possible don't you?" Ichigo asked, giving Hichigo a wary look as he grinned at him.

"Ya know it. Tha' bastard put me through pain. An' it's wha' I'm gonna do ta 'im" they didn't stop riding trains all day. And when they did, they slept in a comfy one bed hotel. Hichigo said two beds were more expensive.

Ichigo lay awake, Hichigo snoring beside him. He half felt like setting the curtains of the hotel room on fire. But he was tired. He felt Hichigo's arm wrap around his waist. He stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. Hichigo pulled him closer to his chest, burying his face in his neck. He decided the Hichigo was probably dreaming of his dead boyfriend.

But he found that he didn't want that to be true. He wanted Hichigo to be dreaming of him.

OWARI

_gimme your thoughts loves._


	5. Swallow It All

SWALLOW IT ALL

_I realized something...you have no idea who hichichi's dead boyfriend is, do you? Want me to ruin the surprise? You'll find out in later chapters, heh heh heh._

Every time Hichigo kissed him, his heart jumped. And when Hichigo pulled away, he found himself leaning forward, silently asking for more. Hichigo would laugh at him, place a quick kiss on his lips, but he knew that Hichigo felt nothing for him.

He was sure that Hichigo was still thinking of his boyfriend. He kissed him because that was his nature.

And Ichigo hated it. He hated wishing for it and thinking of it and craving it. He hated Hichigo for making him feel that way at all. he hated Hichigo for thinking about anyone but him. And he hated being so jealous.

"Who did you kill this time?" Ichigo asked, holding the pole of the train. They were in Hokkaido now. He slapped the wandering hand of some random pervert. Hichigo was sitting in front of him, looking rather serious...or at least as serious as Hichigo could get. Ichigo was referring to the time Hichigo had snuck out of their hotel room last night.

"Kaname Tousen." he answered. A voice came over the intercom, telling passengers that they would be arriving in Sapporo soon. "Wanna go shoppin' after this?" along the way, both Ichigo and Hichigo had picked a few pockets, even as Ichigo stood on the train, he'd pulled wallets out of purses and pockets.

"Uh, sure. Let's get a hotel room first." When they stopped at a park, Ichigo dropped a few lighted matches to the ground. The dry grass caught fire quickly. Even though Ichigo didn't stay to watch the scene, he was satisfied to see the chaos as people rushed to take their children away from the fire.

As Ichigo was waiting in their room, staring out the window, Hichigo came back with a long bulky case. "What's that?"

"Sniper rifle, equipped wit' silencer. I wasted a lot o' money, so I'm glad ya picked some pockets." he placed the gun under the bed. "C'mon, let's go shoppin'." His cell phone rang. "Eh, Urahara? What're ya callin' fer? Ya know it's long distance righ'?" when he hung up, he turned to him. "Sorry. I can' go shoppin' right now, but later, kay?" He grinned warmly and left the room.

When Hichigo smiled at him, he felt happy. He was acting like a giddy little school girl, and he hated it.

There was no reason to set the room on fire. He stood there, at the curtains which were doomed to light up the entire room. And he kept standing there when it spread to the carpets and began creeping up the bed covers. He stood there while the emergency sprinklers went off,a little late, soaking him.

"Sir are you alright?!" asked the manager. Ichigo turned, smiled at them. Though wether that smile was meant to reassure them or scare them away can be left to the imagination.

"Yea. Perfectly fine." Ichigo wanted to release himself from the binds that he called infatuation. Fire was free. So why couldn't he be? Why couldn't he rip and swallow and kill like fire? Why wasn't he wild and free like it? He envied fire. Envied it a lot.

Hichigo came running into the lobby, grabbing him by the shoulders when he reached him. Ichigo was being treated for minor burning and smoke inhalation. "Are ya some kinda retard?!" he yelled, and shook the prying hands of the paramedics away. "Don't ya e'er dare do tha' again, ya hear?!" He hugged Ichigo tightly, pulling away once more from the paramedics. "I like ya too much fer ya ta die so stupidly, ya hear?"

Ichigo smiled at him, slightly truthful, slightly insane. "Yea, sure, whatever you say."

"We didn't end up goin' shoppin'..." Hichigo said thoughtfully when he pulled away. "An' 'ere I was hopin' ya would want ta go on a date wit' me."

He envied fire because it was so passionate. It did everything with a burning energy. Like Hichigo. Hichigo's eyes looked right into his soul and set him on fire. Perfect yellows. Perfect burning feeling. One he always felt. Hichigo had already burnt him to a crisp inside.

OWARI

_hm hm. Yersh! Onto next chapter. I better get this finished tonight yea!? Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You make my life happy when I'm feeling crappy. Kisses and hugs! _


	6. Kill All In Sight

KILL ALL IN SIGHT

_yersh... onto the story and I hope you enjoy! Sigh, I don't know what to write..._

Hichigo's kisses became a little deeper. He hugged him a little tighter when they were sleeping, as if he was afraid he would disappear. Hichigo snuggled up to him in an affectionate way. And Ichigo found himself to be loving the attention.

"If I told ya I liked ya. wha' would ya say?" Hichigo asked one day, fiddling with his gun without looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo thought for a moment, deciding to tell the other man what he'd been thinking for a little while. "I'd say that you had to be lying, because you're probably still thinking about your boyfriend." Hichigo grinned at him, seeing through him the way he always did.

"Jealous are we? Nah, I only wan' revenge. Let the dead stay dead. 'Sides it's not 'ealthy if I still 'ave a crush on a dead man." he laughed hard. "I like ya. Ya like me, right?" there was no need to ask. The way Hichigo was looking at him, he knew the man could already feel it. The smug expression on his face. Hichigo always knew things he wanted to keep secret.

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't win this one. "Yes. I like you." Hichigo smiled happily.

"I know. I jus' like hearin' things like tha' off of yer lips." Ichigo frowned. Damn bastard. He thought he knew everything. "Don' go poutin' on me!" Hichigo leaned forward, reaching across the table to pull their lips together. "In the end, I like ya, an' ya like me. So why're ya angry?"

"You're a smug bastard, you know that right?" Hichigo laughed at his expression. His arms were crossed his face turned away, but he couldn't hide the blush dusting his cheeks. Hichigo kissed him again.

"Yer too cute."

The day passed by without much events, they spent their time in the hotel room, watching the average person go about their daily lives. From all the way at the top of the building, they seemed like ants. Ichigo sipped a cup of coffee.

"Who was your boyfriend?" It was ok to ask now. Hichigo had told him so many stories it was like he knew the guy himself. When Hichigo talked about him, he had a loving smile on his face. Sometimes Ichigo felt like he could never compare. Like Hichigo would never smile like that when he was talking about him. But that was just his jealousy again.

"'Is name was Grimmjow. 'E loved animals an' music an' 'e listened to death metal even when 'e said it hurt 'is ears. 'E was crazy an' sadistic. But once 'e labeled ya a friend ya were a friend fore'er. 'E'd make yer enemies 'is enemies."

"Grimmjow...I heard that name. Wasn't he an up and coming rock star in the Tokyo underground?" Hichigo nodded slightly. "Cool boyfriend." Hichigo laughed, and Ichigo blushed a little, finding what he said stupid.

"Yea, but now I got ya. Che, an' don' go gettin' jealous on me. Yer cuter 'han 'e was." Hichigo smirked at him. "I'm killing Aizen tomorrow, by the way. Want to watch?" his eyes glowed with malice.

"Would you kill someone who killed me, Hichigo?" he hated being jealous. And he knew Hichigo loved him, so he supposed that was enough.

"O' course. I'd stab 'em repeatedly wit' a rusty spoon. Maybe I'd slit 'eir throats wit' a rusty knife." Ichigo nodded, smiling slightly at the joke. They were happy right?

But Ichigo couldn't help but feel that Aizen was going to ruin all of this.

OWARI

_yersh. Maybe I should finish this a chapter short or something. Because it really is killing me... and I have a whole bunch more lovely ideas..._


	7. Make A Memory

MAKE A MEMORY

_yersh! Two chappies from the end! C'mon boo (talking to self) you can do this! Heh heh. Enjoy!_

Hichigo and Ichigo climbed up the stairs of a building, going to the roof. Hichigo was wearing pretty leather gloves that he told Ichigo to burn later. Ichigo found it an absolute waste. There was a ceremony or something going on at street level, and Hichigo said his source, Urahara, had said Aizen was going to be there.

"I'd give the bastard a slower death. but ya know, Once a shot goes off, the crowd makes ya lose yer target." Hichigo sighed, setting up his sniper rifle.

"Spoken like a true hit man." Ichigo joked. "But don't you have a silencer?" Hichigo scoffed, pointing the sniper at the podium.

"Don't ya know anythin'? Che, sometimes I wonder. Even if it's silent, people will still see someone get shot. And they'll start screamin'. All I hafta do is not miss." they waiting a few hours on the roof, sitting there as people began crowding the streets, waiting for whatever this was to start. A black limo pulled up and out came Aizen.

"Are you going to shoot him now?"

"Nope. I gotta wait 'til the body guards hafta stand behin' 'im." they waited some more. eventually the ceremony started, and a few people gave speeches.

"Why did we come early again?" Ichigo asked, bored out of his mind. Hichigo leaned over and kissed him, trying to placate his boredom.

"So we wouldn' miss 'is turn" Aizen stood at the podium and began talking. A few people were cheering, but Ichigo and Hichigo on the roof couldn't hear what he was saying. Hichigo put his eye to the scope, fixing the sniper so it suited his aim. "One..." his finger itched. "Two..." damn..a guard nearly got in his way. "Three." he pulled the trigger. There was a small sound like the releasing of air. And just like that, there was a bullet in Aizen's head. "C'mon, 'eir gonna start investigatin'." he handed Ichigo his gloves and left the sniper where it was. Ichigo set the gloves on fire, right there at the roof.

"That...was so quick for so much waiting..." Ichigo said quietly they were washing their hands in the washroom, trying to look normal if anyone walked into the bathroom looking for the assassin. Hichigo kissed him again.

"Yea. But I got revenge. Sa who cares? Now. Where da we go? We can' stay in Sapporo."

"And we can't go back to Tokyo..." they stood in the washroom a little while longer, until they decided it was safe.

"How 'bout we move ta America?" Hichigo was grinning. "I've got family 'ere, as much as I hate 'em, 'ey love me. So it works, righ'? Wanna go?"

"We have enough money for that?" Hichigo laughed and patted him on the shoulder. He hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"Who cares. We can make some. It'll take a while, but let's go ta america. Wanna stay with the ol' lady again?" they traveled back to Inagi where the grandmother welcomed them happily.

"Did you hear? That nice business man Sousuke Aizen was assassinated. A whole bunch of other men that worked for him to." Ichigo raised his eyebrow, watching Hichigo's reaction.

"Yeah well, someone musta really 'ated 'im"

"I heard you boys talking last night. You're moving to america?" the woman's wrinkled face looked worried. "I heard it's a rough country in some places..."

"Don't worry Baa-chan, we'll stay away from those places." Baa-chan nodded, still slightly worried.

It felt like eternity had passed. And now here they were.

OWARI

_kekekeke. Happy ending right? Maybe I'll only do one more chapter... yersh...only one more._


	8. Be Like Smoke

BE LIKE SMOKE

_heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Get ready for the shock of your life. Last chapter babes. Hope it kills ya! Enjoy!_

**Be like smoke**

**float away**

**be like smoke**

**end it all**

**burn your heart.**

Three months later, Hichigo and Ichigo were pulling a suitcase through the airport. He admitted, they probably would have still been stuck in japan if it wasn't for the old lady. She'd died three weeks earlier, leaving them with everything she owned. Which was strange, you'd think she'd leave it all to her family, but she'd already told them she had no more family.

Arranging her funeral had been hell. But they did it anyway, because it was the least that they could do. After all she'd done for them, a funeral was nothing.

Hichigo had told his Aunt that he was coming over and they were going to meet him when they arrived two or three days later, give or take a few hours.

It felt so weird to be leaving the country. But he'd done enough site seeing. Almost too much. He sighed, waiting in a plastic seat for their plane to arrive. It was 1 pm, they'd been packing up the old lady's stuff and selling it (except for her photographs. They kept those) for as long as they could.

Though...there had been a whole bunch of new clothes in her drawer when they looked. Boy's clothes that were the perfect size for them. "'nother gift..." Hichigo had said.

"Um...Ichigo?" Hichigo asked, looking slightly smug. "the cops are 'ere...an' 'eir comin' strait towards us." Sure enough, When Ichigo turned around, a group of officers were waking in a bee line towards them. "C'mon." they left the suitcase where it was, walking calmly away and out into the parking lot, where they broke into a dead run. "Glad I didn' sell off my gun, ne?" they stopped, mostly because they were surrounded by police cars. Hichigo held the gun to his head.

"Remember your promise?" Ichigo asked. He felt a cold fear build up in his stomach. Not because he might die today, or because Hichigo might be arrested. But because either way, they were going to lose each other.

"Yup. If I shoot, I'll ligh' a fire fer ya. Why a fire?" Ichigo smiled sadly.

"Some cultures believed that the smoke of the fire would lead the spirit to heaven." he leaned back on Hichigo's strong chest, breathing in slowly and calmly, trying to settle his heart. He pulled his matches out of his pockets discreetly.

"Drop the gun." the police captain said. "Just drop the gun."

"Mmmm. Nope." Ichigo could see a sadistic smile on Hichigo's face from the corner of his eye. "How 'bout ya lemme go? Cuz, I really will shoot 'im, an' tha'll be a waste. Isn't 'e cute?" Hichigo's lips brushed across his cheek. Tears were starting in his eyes. "I'll be righ' behin' ya." he whispered. A single tear rolled down Ichigo's face. "Don' cry, I'll be righ' behin' ya."

His finger tightened on the trigger. And Ichigo closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry any more. There was a bang. But no pain. Was he dead? He heard a gasping sound and turned around to find Hichigo on his knees, a bullet in his throat. He sighed. And smiled a bit, kissing Hichigo's lips. They were going cold already. He lit a match, throwing it to the ground.

"In the end, it's me lighting a fire for you..." he picked up the gun. The cops weren't watching him. He slipped it into his mouth. He could taste the gun powder. 'I'm right behind you.'

BANG.

A PERFECT END

_nyahahahahahaha! I _was_ gonna let Ichigo live. But I liked this better. Heh heh heh heh heh. Review please. That fire and smoke thing by the way, I made up. Or it might be true for some cultures. If it is, I don't know about it._


End file.
